


First Date

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: Your first date in the public spotlight with Leon!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 4





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> PC Age 21+

It was two weeks after Christmas and our routines had returned to some level of normalcy. After returning to Wyndon, I moved the rest of the stuff in my suite to Leon’s, officially opening up the Champion suite to other guests. Despite officially moving in together, Leon and I were busier than ever. The Battle Tower, now that the new year had passed, was really taking off with loads of challengers. I started spending a lot of time with my Pokemon, training in the wild area. I even helped out the workers at the daycare who found eggs of the Pokemon staying there to raise the newborns. In between my battles in the Galarian Star tournament and checking on the gyms across the region. Since Leon was so busy with new challengers there, he’d asked me to keep an eye on the tournament until things slowed down. Naturally, I agreed. 

Tonight, however, Leon scheduled the tournament and Battle Tower to close earlier than normal, allowing us time for an actual first in-public date. Sure, we’d slipped off to the private restaurant and taken a trip to the Tundra, but this was different: the entire world would be watching this first date. With me as Champion and Leon taking over for Rose, our lives were currently in the limelight, our relationship included. As much as we’d wanted to sneak away for ourselves earlier, our publicists orchestrated a dated, nationally anticipated event that would be covered by the press. Neither of us wanted that per se, but we also wanted to eventually be able to go out in public without a giant spectacle, so this had to be the first steps. 

I got ready at the stadium, chatting in the locker room with Nessa, Bea and Klara as I got ready. Klara was oddly quiet as the girls went through the latest gossip and I made a mental note to follow up with her later. As chaotic as she was, Klara was sensitive to the fact that this would be a big deal for Leon and I. 

Nessa curled my hair as I applied makeup. “The old Champion and our new Champion, who would have thought,” she teased as she worked. “Between you and me,” she said in a lower voice. “I’ve gotta know…how, uh, is he?”

I blushed and pretended to shoo her away. When I was sure no one was looking, I winked and said: “Oh my god, like you wouldn’t believe.” Nessa giggled, but dropped the subject. It was almost time for the date. Thanks to Klara, who kindly suggested to the boutique workers to give the Champion a peek at their quality products, I bought a brand-new purple cocktail dress and matching heels for the evening. With all the battling and training I had been doing recently, it almost felt odd to wear something so formal. 

A few lingering fans who remained in the lobby rushed to meet me as I exited the locker room and I suddenly wish I had taken the girls up on their offer to walk out with me. Immediately, I shook that thought away. I was the Champion now, and needed to get used to this sort of thing. I put on a smile and waved to some of them, not stopping as I walked outside but also not brushing them off. 

Outside stood Leon at the bottom of the steps that led to the stadium, who beamed as he saw me in my dress. He extended his hand to me as a stream of fans stood behind the roped gates as cameras flashed. Leon gently kissed my hand before helping me into our limo that would take us just down the road to the restaurant. 

“You look so beautiful,” he murmured in my ear after the door was shut. Without the crowds, I could finally take in how he looked. Leon was wearing a beautiful tan suit with a purple button-up. His tie was black, with a small symbol of the Champion’s sword he typically wore on his jersey. His wild hair stayed the same as it always did. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” I teased, squeezing his hand. 

Leon then began on a more serious note. “Um, about tonight. Well, I guess this also goes for most of the time now, but there are expectations.” I nodded before he continued. I had an idea that at least some of his demeanor was brought on by the carefully crafted image Rose and his publicists had cultivated for him, like his tendency to not swear in public. Yet, I knew better, thinking back to all the times he’d purred the word fuck into my ear. “My fellow members at the League think that we should strive to serve as a positive role model for young trainers in Galar- which doesn’t mean much more than you’re already doing because you’re already an amazing trainer,” he added quickly, “I guess what I’m saying is that it just means we shouldn’t basically have sex in public.”

I giggled, thinking back to the Tundra a few weeks back. Of course, that was a different story on a deserted night, but I understood was Leon was saying. Keep it PG-rated. Hand holding, short pecks on the lips in public, not groping at each other constantly. “Sure Leon,” I said, squeezing his hand again. Truthfully, I wasn’t ready for my family nor his to see us intimately locked by the lips the way we did in the privacy of our own hotel suite, or to see the marks Leon’s kisses and love bites left on my body that got covered up by clothing, so this wasn’t exactly a big ask for either of us. Though, I did have to note that it was a little hard to keep my hands to myself with Leon dressed as good as he was. 

Not long after, we arrived at the restaurant, with Leon offering his hand to help me out of the vehicle, kissing it like a perfect gentleman. What the world saw was a show, a perfect gentleman, but in his delightful amber eyes, what I saw was my Leon, who not only would kiss my hand under normal circumstances, but wanted so badly to turn my hand around and gently nibble my wrist, a particular weakness of mine. This wouldn’t be hard at all, not with Leon’s every thought so clearly in those eyes. For a moment, I was even able to ignore the flash of the cameras and the cheering crowds, although I understood now why Leon always walked with Charizard out of its Pokeball. Aside from Leon’s tendency to get lost constantly, Charizard pulled some of the attention away from him and to his partner Pokemon, acting as a barrier between worlds. 

The hostess of the restaurant escorted us to our exclusive table, set a little farther back away from the other patrons of the building, but still in eyesight. I blushed as all eyes were on us, fingers intertwined to keep each other grounded. Well, for Leon to keep me grounded. He’d been on dates that were followed by fans and media before. Nothing ever serious, just a string of women he kept himself company with as he adjusted to the popularity and fame that came with his title as a fully-fledged adult, but it was still far more experience than I had with my romantic exploits being followed by thousands of people. “Such a gentleman,” I teased as he gestured for me to enter first, seating himself close to me, but not nearly as close as we normally sat together. “When do I get my manners tutorial? I’m sure it’s a champion lesson.”

Leon rolled his eyes playfully at my terrible pun, both of us knowing full well that I knew my table manners from the several outings he took Hop and I on during our Gym Challenge. Our previous engagement at a restaurant had been a tad more of a private and casual affair than a press-covered date at the fanciest restaurant in Wyndon. Well, the fanciest one that didn’t connect to our hotel room. Both of us had figured that we didn’t need fans and press following us back to our specific suite and getting a look at our more intimate life. Couldn’t say I disagreed with that logic. 

When the waitress came to take our orders, Leon placed it for both of us. For me, he ordered the cheese pasta with white meat and extra breadsticks. For himself, he ordered a burger with ketchup on one side and ranch dressing on the other, with a side of fries and a chocolate shake. 

“Ahhh, the Champion’s Pokeball special tonight I see, huh Leon?” The waitress asked, looking dreamily at him, but I wasn’t bothered.

Instead, I laughed at him. “Leon, you have the taste of a five-year-old.”

We both laughed. “What can I say?” he futilely refuted. “I know what I like.” Leon opened up the bottle of champagne that had been placed on the table for us, pouring us each a small glass- just enough to toast to our budding relationship. He sipped lightly at his, and I followed suit. Cameras shuttered as we looked at each other mid-sip. The attention brought heat to my cheeks, and I saw a faint flush of pink on his as well. 

It was hard to find a topic that would be appropriate for the situation, without delving too deep into our lives, or the private lives of our friends. The brief moment of silence let me know that Leon, despite having what little experience he did have, was feeling the same. “How are things at the battle tower?” I settled with, despite the fact that this was not a new topic between us.

Leon smiled gratefully at me, straightening himself up with pride in his project. “It’s going really well, thanks,” he said in a tone a little louder than conversational. Both him and I knew this would be good press for the tower, and was something we liked to discuss often anyway. “I’ve met a lot of trainers from all over who come for some tough battles. I mostly spectate, but as people move up in the tower, I like to challenge them to a surprise battle. We have Pokemon available to use at the Tower, so trainers can get a taste of battling with Pokemon that aren’t what they’re used to, if they so choose. You should stop by sometime,” he added earnestly. “I’d love to see how you do, even with Pokemon you haven’t spent all of your time with. Besides, I’d never back down from a rematch with my girl.”  
Our food arrived as I blushed. “Well then, Mr. Leon, guess I’ll have to come check it out. Buuut only if your busy schedule can allow you for an afternoon of fiery hot battles,” I added hastily at the end, making it clear that I also wanted a rematch, but with my man. 

He laughed and dipped a French fry into his shake, managing to get chocolate ice cream at the crest of his upper lip. I started to lean in to kiss it away, but thought the better of it, and instead gently patted his mouth with a napkin. “I think that can be arranged,” he said, a little less confident in his tone and it took me a second to stop being distacted by his sinfully hot mouth and to remember that we had been talking about the Battle Tower. 

Distracting the both of us, I leaned in to steal a sip from his milkshake, getting a mock-dirty look from Leon and laughs from everyone spectating us. While most people couldn’t hear our conversation, it didn’t take any special hearing powers to know that Leon wasn’t always fond of sharing his ice cream. “Well then,” I teased, poking my fork into my own food, “I think it’s a date at the Battle Tower.”

When we finished our dinner, Leon and I strolled around Wyndon, heading towards the direction of the hotel and opting for a walk as opposed to a limo ride. The walk from the restaurant to the café wasn’t long anyway. Suddenly, Leon turned to me, excited with an idea. “Let’s ride the Ferris wheel together!” He exclaimed, and I could tell his excitement was genuine. 

His boyish excitement made me giggle. “Well, okay!” I agreed. “But Leon, surely you must have ridden in this thing like a hundred times by now with how long you’ve lived here.”

Leon ran a hand through his hair as he did when he was embarrassed. I loved how Hop had picked up the habit from his older brother. “Actually…” he admitted. “I really haven’t. When I first came to Wyndon as a kid, I was so caught up in the coolness of Pokemon battles and always thought of myself as too cool for a carnival ride, what with having won the Champion title. By the time I was old enough to actually realize how cool the ride was, I was either too busy, didn’t have anyone to ride with, or got lost and distracted on my way there.” A slight twinge of wistfulness colored his voice, but was subtle enough that only I noticed. Definitely a conversation for us to have later. Cameras clicked and fans swooned as I promised to not let him get lost this time and that he would always have someone to ride with now. 

The excitement in Leon’s eyes returned as we were ushered into our seat. Wyndon had clearly maintained and updgraded the machine over the years- the machinery and the seat both looked impeccable. “A kiss for the cameras?” Reporters asked before the ride took off. 

Leon shrugged, both of us smiling as his hand reached up to caress my cheek. He kissed me softly, lovingly, and, being completely appropriate for the fans, didn’t shy away from making it a longer kiss. Damn, Leon was good at this. To even the attentive fan, the kiss we shared just then looked as though we were two innocent trainers getting caught up in the heat of the moment for the first time in a sweet, but still PG-rated kiss. The kind of kiss that made fans forget the passionate one we shared after the tournament a few weeks back, the kind that made fan’s forget Leon’s past with women, almost as if they could bring themselves to a plausible deniability about what actually happened. It was the kind of kiss that definitely didn’t let fans know exactly where those mouths had been on each other’s bodies. 

Mid-kiss, the ferris wheel slowly took off, with Leon and I as the only passengers on the ride. In the short seconds that we crested over the top of the wheel, it was as if I could see the whole region of Galar from where we sat. I could see the icy mountains surrounding Wyndon, the far-off lights of Hammerlocke, the sandstorm that often plagued the Dusty Bowl of the Wild Area, the beautiful, multi-colored glow from Ballonea. It was such a sight to behold. I looked over at Leon and saw that he hadn’t been taking in the sights as I had- instead, his eyes were fixed on my face. 

“Stop at the top, would you?” he called to the machine operator as we passed the bottom. The man nodded and slowed the machine in a perfect fashion to make our car rest at the top. From as far up as we were, I couldn’t even hear the fans below, despite the sheer number of them. In essence, we were completely alone to enjoy this view of Galar together in one perfect, unscripted moment. Not sure how long the moment would last, Leon kissed me, just as sweetly as he did earlier, and whispered, “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Leon,” You whispered back, leaning in to him, his arms wrapped around you. You took this moment to expand on the conversation you started earlier. “Leon?” 

“Yes?” He answered, finally taking in the view of the region he loved so much.

“Do you…do you resent the championship from taking away parts of your childhood?”

Leon sighed, but not in an annoyed way. His expression was thoughtful as he mulled over his answer. There were no reporters, no cameras: just us. “In some ways, yes. And in some ways, no.” He settled on. “I missed seeing Hop grow into the man he is now, during those important formative years. I missed the chance to play with other kids my age, unfiltered, chasing girls and riding Rotom Bikes to the nearby towns. I missed the chance to get to meet you, and know you when you were younger, maybe even tease you a bit and form a schoolboy crush. I had to be what Rose and the press wanted me to be, and I couldn’t just do my own thing, which is hard as a younger boy. But…” he continued, equally as thoughtful as before, “In other ways, I got some really cool experiences that have made me who I am today. Who knows where I’d be, or who I’d be if I hadn’t taken up my Gym Challenge with Charizard. I got to meet my best friend, Raihan, and be someone my brother looked up to. And I got to meet, and get to know you in a very special way, which I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

It was my turn to kiss him passionately, but sweetly. We were literally, and figuratively on top of the world together, all of Galar before us. 

Naturally, I still had another question for him. “Leon…I asked, a little more shyly this time. “I always have wondered…why me? I mean, it’s not exactly a secret that almost any girl in Galar would throw themselves at your feet. I mean, even now it seems like they’re all waiting with bated breath until the famous Leon is back on the market. I mean we’ve talked about your past and I really am okay with it. It led you to me. The question I have is; why my?”

He chuckled softly. “Do you have any idea how different you really are from all the other girls in Galar? I’ve been on dates with probably hundreds of women sure. But every single one of them were so focused on me as a champion, on impressing me that it felt like they were forgetting to be themselves. Like- like they forgot I’m a person too. It’s like everyone wanted to be what they thought would impress me, thought would get my attention without really being themselves. I just couldn’t connect with any of them.”

“And then I met you,” he continued after a brief, thoughtful pause. “And at first, you lit up with this incredible excitement and confidence I’d never seen in any of my dates during my time as Champion. The way you talked at that barbeque, it was just so easy, natural. I mean, by the time I came over to teach you anything, you’d already figured it out on your own. You hadn’t even begun your gym challenge, and yet you were already a challenge for me. Everything you did, you did for yourself and your team, not to impress me or anyone else, and that really showed in your battles. You really put everything into those battles, really looked like you were learning from everything you saw. So that was what drew me in at first. Believe me, I went crazy trying to stop thinking about you. I remember being absolutely livid at Hope for not warning me how gorgeous you are. Granted, he was just oblivious and didn’t notice you the same way I did, but I made sure to give him an earful later on down the line about it.”

We both laughed at this. Hop thinking I was gorgeous would be like me smelling a piece of chalk and saying it was delicious. Chalk wasn’t exactly a horrible scent, but was certainly something I’d never praise. Hop simply could never view me in that way.

“Anyway,” Leon continued. “Eventually, it became more than that. Every time there was trouble, you’d be there rushing in to help out without a second thought. It was like nothing I’d ever seen before. And then I got to know you, through everything that was going on between the Gym Challenge and with the Chairman. It was like I couldn’t get enough of that smart mouth of yours. I started hoping I’d see you everywhere I went, but yet I felt like I wanted to protect you from everything going on too, more than I should. I started getting distracted throughout the day. It wasn’t until your match with Rai that made me realize these feelings were a little more than just as a competitor. And then after Eternatus, I just felt like I couldn’t stand not telling you anymore. You’re so special, (Y/N), and the craziest part is that I don’t think you ever realize just how much.”

I blushed as his hand stroked my cheek. “I felt the same way too,” I assured him. “Granted, I’d been watching your matches and press forever, so I’d always been a little starstruck. But meeting you in Postwick, you were so gentle and real, I felt like I got to know a little bit about the real Leon, not just the Champion persona you show everyone, although I think you put a little of yourself into both. But it was like I’d known you the whole time. And it was like that every time I ran into you. I was so happy every time you showed for, or before any of the matches.”

Leon smiled, happy with the response as he hugged me close. 

A few moments later, the ferris wheel descended and we returned to reality and our fans. “I’ve got to say,” Leon remarked as we stepped out with a cheeky grin on his face. “I’m suddenly glad my first time on the ferris wheel was with you, (Y/N).” 

Fans awed and cooed at Leon’s remark, as reporters began to swarm around us, asking about our experience on the ride. Thankfully, Leon and I had stayed perfectly still as we cuddled, not rocking our cabin in any way that would draw suspicion. However, that didn’t stop the press from wanting every detail, salacious or not. Leon chuckled dryly and took the reins on this one. “Please guys,” he said using a firm, but warm tone, “We appreciate all of the love and support you all have shown us since we went public together, but there’s some moments we’d like to have just between the two of us. Can’t have everything in the spotlight.” He flashed his dazzling smile, distracting the whole crowd from what they were asking to begin with. Suddenly, I began to wonder just how many times Leon had pulled that trick on his press and fans.

In an attempt to move fans away from questions, Leon and I decided to hand out our recently-printed trainer card, featuring the picture of our first kiss from the Galarian Stars Tournament, signing them. This was a trick I had learned very quickly from him my first week of being Champion. Well, after my brief, but sanctioned visit home and then to vacation at the Isle of Armor and Crown Tundra. Well, trained was a more appropriate word than vacationed, and handing out my own Trainer card of course. Leon had happily helped me put the card together. He’d made me blush at how many times I’d stared at his card before the two of us were an item. After teasing me, though, he admitted shyly to having done the same with my card. Fans swooned over the cards as we signed them, and whatever else fans asked for together. I still couldn’t believe the insane amounts of support and attention fans directed our way as a couple, despite the glares from wistful fangirls who daydreamed of Leon for themselves, but who could blame them? Hadn’t I been in their shoes a year prior? I was living out the fantasy of every fangirl of his; what made me so special? I reminded myself of this any time I was met with a particularly apprehensive fan. In fact, most of them thanked me for being so patient with them, citing how they loved me as Champion, but were jealous that Leon had been taken off the market. Of course, none of them would dare say this in front of the man himself. 

After fan’s appetites for our attention had been sated, Leon and I continued to stroll around, getting lost around Wyndon. Only this time, we got lost purposely. We let our Dragapults, who had become a bonded pair in their own rights, stroll around with us in the nighttime. Bystanders marveled at the Pokemon with us, but this time left us to enjoy the company of the other. I played the events of the past few months in my head; I couldn’t believe how much had happened in that short time, in my own life and between me and Leon. It was honestly overwhelming, to say the least. I knew with Leon beside me, everything would be alright


End file.
